epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Thanos vs J. Robert Oppenheimer/@comment-6632076-20191217210645/@comment-44112655-20191218235223
I'll do one from each battle, like BacktotheFuturama did. Wolverine vs Freddy Krueger: "So you've got the wrong room if you're looking for fear. / Only thing scares me is a fridge with no beer!" Honestly, I thought this battle was very overhated. The reason I dislike these lines is because they feel like two filler lines back to back. Most of the lines in this battle were decent imo. Guy Fawkes vs Che Guevera: "What's the Fawkes say now? / When they cut your junk out!" This is my favourite battle this season, and these lines are the only ones I strongly disliked in it. It's an incredibly dated reference to a meme that died over five years before the battle was released. Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King: The entire battle. But if I have to pick just one, it would be the entire second half of McDonald's first verse, which just boils down to "I'm more popular than you" for four lines straight. George Carlin vs Richard Pryor: "My delivery is rupturing the tummies! / You tell a joke and people go, hmm, that's funny." My big issue with the first half of this battle in general is that Carlin and Pryor's verses are rather generic stand up comedy-themed verses with minimal references to either of the actual rappers, and these lines, which comes off as boring filler, are the epitome of that. Thankfully, the battle got better once it turned into a royale. Steve Irwin vs Jacques Cousteau: "Where ya going, fella? Hang on a minute / Like a joey in a pouch, this ain't quite finished!" You guessed it, another line that I just think is boring and could have been replaced by a more interesting one. The didgeridoo line was also incredibly weak, especially for a finisher, and boiled down to a basic nationality joke, which I've never been fond of. Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud: "All these tokens and smoke and miracles / You really believe all this stuff? You're hysterical!" Honestly, there's few lines in this battle that I didn't find clever in one way or another. I just went with this one because it's a fairly basic "atheism vs religion" line that could've worked with any other battles with that connection, but it's still an above average line. Vlad the Impaler vs Dracula: "Get beat by Count Dracula? You're smoking crack-ula! / I dunk on your whack-ula raps like I'm Shaq-ula! (Ohhhhh!)" Lots of people have already explained my reasoning for disliking these lines. They're lame puns that sound like something you'd find in a bad fanmade. I also thought the "The Rap Battle (Parody) (Original)" reference was out of place and was just a meme reference for the sake of a meme reference, since the actual video has nothing to do with vampires or anything related to either rapper. Joker vs Pennywise: Pennywise's entire third verse. It single handedly turned what would have been my favourite battle of the season into my second or third favourite one. Amongst other things, it has a long unnecessary Cask of Amontillado line (they're both clowns, so Pennywise calling the Joker a "jester" as an insult is hypocritical, especially since he's the one who looks more like an old-timey jester, and if it's meant as a callback to King vs Poe, it should've been used by Joker against Pennywise instead of the other way around, since then it would be using one of Poe's stories against one of King's characters), one of the most annoying flows of the season, surface-level "evil clown" lines, and the worst finisher line of the season. Just an all around lame verse imo. Thanos vs Oppenheimer: "You just got no answer, for Fortnite's dopest dancer!" and "I'll finish this like Ant-Man: all up in your stinky!" I'm just going to be blunt about these two: meme references in ERB annoy me unless they're done in a clever way (i.e. the "we live in a society line," and even that one came off as somewhat forced.) They come off as aimed at the lowest common denominator and they become dated quickly. These two are particularly bad in my opinion.